parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena Tsukino
Serena Tsukino is the cute, ditzy, attractive and very beautiful main character and hero in Sailor Moon series. Voice Actors: # Tracey Moore (Episodes 1-11, 15, 21) - English # Terri Hawkes (Episodes 12-14, 16-20, 22-82, movies) - English # Linda Ballantyne (Episodes 83-159) - English # Jennifer Cihi (Singing Voice) - English # Stephanie Sheh (VIZ) - English # Kotono Mitsuishi (Episodes 1-43, 51-200) - Japanese # Kae Araki (Episodes 44-50) - Japanese # Patricia Acevedo - Spanish # Sabine Bohlmann - German # Inez Günther - German # Sylvie Jacob - French # Anouck Hautbois - French # Elisabetta Spinelli - Italian # Federica De Bortoli - Italian (Shin Vision) # Michal Reshef - Hebrew # Hadar Shahaf - Hebrew She played Dee Dee in Ash's Laboratory She played Miss Kitty in The Great Meerkat Detective She played Fluttershy in My Little Anime: Friendship is Magic She played The Baby Baboon in Linusarzan She played Snow White in Sailor Moon White and the Seven Animals (PokemonFan and Sailor Moon White and the Seven Heroes She played Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty (Brian Griffin Style) She played Adult Tiana in The Sailor Scout and The Flying Animal, and The Princess and the Chipmunk She played Violet in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) She played Daisy in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She played Lillie in Pokemon Sun and Moon (1701Movies Human Style) She played Mama Odie in The Duelist and The Flying Animal She played Jenny Foxworth in Skippy Rabbit and Company She played Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Blonde-Haired Mermaid in Brian Pan She played Zoe Drake in Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) She plays Adult Odette in The Chipmunk Princess (DinosaurKingRockz Style) She played Nurse Joy in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) She played Gadget Hackwrench in Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers She played May in Pokemon Advanced Generation (190Movies Human Style) She played Tinker Bell in Leo Pan, Fox Leo Pan and Team Rocket, Giovanni (Hook), Leo Pan in Return to Neverland, and Sailor Moon (Tinker Bell) She played Vonda Clutchcoin in Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers She played Adult Wendy Darling in Ash Pan in Return to Neverland She played Big Baby In Children Story 3 She played Bunny Bravo in Rai Bravo She played Melody in The Little Mermammal 2: Return to the Sea She played Shanti in The Creature Book She played Anastasia in Annet Futatabi (AKA Cinderella), and Elsierella She played Boo in Jungle Animals, Inc. (TomandJerryFan36 Version) She played The Rooster in Home On The Anime Forest and Home on the Tree Town She played Adult Tiana in The Princess and the Chipmunk She played Loonette the Clown in The Big Comfy Couch (1701Movies Style) She played Human Ariel in The Little Wild Animal and The Little Wild Animal 2 She played Etta in Barnyard (My Version) and Barnyard (TV Series) (My Version) She played Serena in Pokemon XY (1961Movies Style) She played Camembert Katie in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She played Cinderella in Sailor Moon (AKA Cinderella) She played Grumpy in Mickey White and the Seven Sailor Scouts She played The Magic Harp in Alvin and the Beanstalk She played Stella the Storyteller in Artemis & Friends Seasons 3-6 She played Mrs. Judson in The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She played in Delia Ketchum Pokemon (1986Movies Style) She played Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King (Chris1812 Style) She played Canina La Fur in Brock 'n Shaggy Rescue Rangers She played Sailor Bird in Popeye the Sailor (MooBeard the Pirate) She played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Alvin Seville She played Pearl in ChampBob BearPants She played Brittany Miller in Darien and the Teenagers (1983) Portrayals: * In Sailor Jasmine she is played by Jasmine. * In Sailor Danny she is played by Danny. * In Sailor Fluttershy (Disneystyle172 Style) she is played by Fluttershy. * In Sailor Snow White (Disneystyle8) she is played Snow White. * In Sailor Yogi she is played by Yogi Bear. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Sailor Bianca she is played by Bianca. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Serena. * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Rebecca Cunningham. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Amber. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Kim Possible. * In Sailor Brittany she is played by Brittany Miller. * In Sailor Cindy she is played by Cindy Bear. * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Roxanne. * In Sailor Perdita she is played by Perdita. * In Sailor Sena she is played by Sena. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1986Movies she is played by Jessica Shannon. Gallery: Sailor Moon-1.jpg|Sailor Moon in the TV Series Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Moon in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Moon in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Moon in Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Serena Tsukino in the Ford Commercial Serena Tsukino as a Child.jpg|Sailor Moon (Young) in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Super aqua moon by zefrenchm-d30bzxj.png Serena Hugging Luna.jpg|Serena hugging Luna while Luna is crying in Sailor Moon S: The Movie Serena Tsukino Bikini.jpg|Serena Tsukino in her Bikini Sailor Scouts Encountering Boys.jpg Raye Saying They're Hitting On Us.jpg|"They're hitting on us." Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita.jpg Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Serena and Friends at the Beach.png Serena, Molly, and Amy.jpg Sailor Moon-0.jpg Serena Hugging Raye.jpg|Serena Hugs Raye Serena and Her Friends.jpg Raye Holding Serena in her Arms.jpg|Raye Holding Serena in her Arms Serena, Darien, and her Family Dizzy.png Serena, Raye, and Amy.jpg Serena Falls in Love with Raye.jpg|"So pretty." Raye and Serena.png Sailor Uranus Kisses Sailor Moon.jpg|Sailor Uranus Kisses Sailor Moon Sailor-Moon-sailor-moon-33978582-562-841.jpg Serena Behind Raye.png SAILOR MOON AS THE COLOW.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Loonette the Clown Sailor Moon (TV Series).jpg Sailor Mars Really Angry.jpg Serena Calling for Sammy.jpg Amy's sisters.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Daisy Ms serena ts.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Miss Keane Sailor Moon Angry.jpg Serena great taylor detective.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as the Barmaid Sailor Moon Yelling Stop That Racket.jpg|"Stop that racket!" Sailor moon as Lillie.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Lillie Alvin doo serena and darien.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Daphne Blake Serena t as violet.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Violet 60386594.jpg Sailor Moon Holding a Wand.jpg Serena Surprised.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Ron Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends.jpg Serena and Raye Arguing.jpg Serena Mad.jpg|"It's true. Sammy, give us a hand here." Serena Really Mad.jpg Sailor Moon Really Angry.jpg The gym leaders 200movies orange island.png Lita and Serena.jpg Usagi as Brittany Miller.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Brittany Miller Sailor Moon Angry-0.jpg Serena Asks for Sammy's Help.jpg Sailor Moon-3.jpg Sailor Moon.gif Moon Tiara Action.png Serena Spanks Rini.jpg Serena tsukino in pokemon 1986movies style.png|Serena/Sailor Moon as Delia Ketchum Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters Who Has Fingernail and Toenail Polish On Their Nails Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Childs Category:Adults Category:Characters who can fly Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Kids Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Leaders Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondies Category:Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Kids Category:Cry Babies Category:Pink Characters Category:Teens Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Main Protagonists Category:Serena Tsukino and Star Butterfly Category:Sisters Category:Young Adults Category:Adult Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Girly Girls Category:Mothers Category:Crybabies Category:Female Heroes Category:Titular Characters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Magical Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Good Characters Category:Childish Characters